


Heels in the Night

by Neeckin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad end, Bodysuit, Brainwashing, F/F, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: On her way home from a long day of work Alison hears strange sounds from the abandoned Hydro Plant, and makes the mistake of investigating.
Kudos: 13





	Heels in the Night

There was little that compared to the unique silence of a city in the late night. It was something that Alison Vibren always enjoyed on her late night treks home from work. The hum of the flickering lights above, coupled with the distant sounds of cars and shouts served as a perfect blend of white noise, a blissful detached silence that served well to unwind to after a long day. Alison didn’t hate her job, but being a bar waitress wasn’t exactly spectacular to wake up to and be every day. Absently running a hand across her round face and through her short dirty blonde hair as she idly looked at the street lamps she was passing, Alison told herself that she would remember to bring her street clothes tomorrow.

Despite her protesting to her boss the woman had not provided her with a uniform that fit properly. The heels she wore were short and manageable, but the short skirt and button up were not. The bright pink shirt hugged her chest tightly, straining against her small bust, while her skirt hugged her ample hips and butt tightly, threatening to not cover a thing should she bend down, her plain white underwear almost always at risk of being shown off. In fact the only good thing she could say was that it had pockets for her things. The job however paid well without the need of a car, and kept Alison far from the Megavillia district of the city, where strange stuff always seemed to happen.

Despite her displeased musing Alison could feel the day’s stress fading, the disappointment of the customers’ demands, and the small misadventures fading into memory. The familiar, solitary walk was always a long one, but it did get good, both mentally, and as a bonus physically. The route had been burned into her memory that it was like treading an old friend.

As Alison walked she subconsciously acknowledged the old hydro electric station. The massive facility had dominated the local news during the construction, how it covered a massive sprawl of land, and how they had paid folks to move away, keeping a buffer of empty lots and now empty shops between it and any homes. The facility in total operated for 6 full months before plans of an even larger one closer to Megavillia were announced, rendering the place obsolete. It had sat empty for as long as Alison could remember, a beacon in the middle of a dead district between hers and work. A place no one but her seemed to go through any more.

Lost in thought Alison had nearly passed by the old plant when she heard a loud noise. It took a few moments for her to even register it, and longer to try and place it. It had been loud, like a human shout, not carried softly on the wind but close by, seemingly from the plant. Taken aback by the sudden derailment of her walk Alison chided herself for not noticing, not recognizing the shout so she could place the nature of it. Looking at the darkened, stonewalled facility the dirty blonde absently bit her lip, wondering what she should do.

As if in response another cry rang out, muffled words and high pitched cries making Alison blush. The sounds of intense sex near unmistakable. Silence again filled the night, and her question answered Alison found herself awkwardly still standing before the facility, wringing her hands. Despite everything she wanted to check. To make sure, just in case. It was better to be safe than sorry after all. Worst case she runs into some folks having a good time.

The thought of finding some folks fucking lingered a little too long in Alison’s thoughts, bringing back memories of nearly a dozen different porn videos she had gotten off to before. But this was nothing like that she assured herself, standing up straight, a picture of mock confidence. With her position as a good samaritan reassured to herself Alison started walking the perimeter looking for the entrance. As Alison tracked off her beaten path and around the facility her insistence fell to a growing unease. After all she was alone in the dark, near an abandoned building. To her relief those thoughts were quelled back when the entrance came into sight. The great iron gate was a formidable barrier, or would have been if time had not been cruel to the stone walls it held. A large section of stone had been smashed and pushed onto the property, giving an easy and safe way in. Being mindful of her heels Alison stepped over the threshold, already chuckling to herself about how silly her little quest was.

Alison took care as she began to wander. She had the general area she knew to hear for, but it was still dark. The woman had no clue how such a facility operated, and the pipes, tall platforms and concrete buildings served as unusual walls of the man made labyrinth. A great, looming central building always visible not far in the distance.

Alison knew she should turn back, the entire thing was absurd, and she needed to get home. Those thoughts however were pushed aside as she rounded a large tank, and in the moonlight saw something on the ground. The blonde walked up to it and for a few moments simply looked down at it, walking around it. It was a pair of panties, thin red lace ones that were almost translucent. Thoughts of leaving swelled back into her mind with an increased haste. This was stupid and she shouldn’t be here. Turning around Alison was about to walk back, when she realized she could not remember where she had come from, all around her were walls and tanks.

A slight fear gripped Alison as she picked a direction and started walking. Suddenly every little noise was making her jump. The sounds of animals moving about above her giving her horrible feelings of being watched. It was a loud clang of metal behind her that made Alison stop for a moment, goosebumps spreading across her skin. It was likely some fat raccoon but was unsettling regardless.

Alison’s pace slowed to a crawl as the noises continued behind her. Not wanting to startle the animal she fought her desire to turn around, hoping whatever it was would move on.  
A small eep of surprise was all that could escape from her mouth as she felt something smooth and cold get clamped around her neck. Thought escaped the woman, and instinct took over as she bolted away, twisting and turning around the buildings, in a panic delving deeper into the facility. After a few minutes she ducked into a collection of piping to hide. Waiting a few moments to listen for if she was still being followed she started clawing at the collar around her neck. Her fingers slipping uselessly off its smooth surface as she desperately tried to find a latch. Already the cool metal seemed to warm up pregging lightly against her skin. It was suddenly very hard to not notice it.

In that moment Alison felt a quick rush of pleasure. She often was able to hit her g-spit masturbating, and it suddenly felt like she had hit it, just for a moment. A surprised gasp escaped from her lips as the skin under her collar started to tingle. In her confusion she thought of how it felt rather pleasant, and was rewarded with another jolt of pleasure. Already Alison could feel her erect nipples poking her bra. The collar was doing something, but Alison, despite her terror, found herself unable to escape the loop.

The dirty blonde’s breath became ragged with arousal , the jolts of pleasure coming at a steady pace. The collar felt good on her. Alison was almost too far gone to notice, but years of familiarity came flooding back as she heard steps approaching in time with the pleasure. The unmistakable sound of heels on a hard surface. Whatever it was, was approaching. Pushing past her growing desire to masturbate, to caress the metal around her neck, Alison climbed to her feet, and ran. Her shirt tore away, the fabric having gotten caught on the pipes and bars she had hidden in. But Alison didn’t care, as the sound of heels quickly matched her own, and were getting closer fast.

Turning a corner, more of the concrete labyrinth lay before her, but a metal staircase to a second level caught Alison’s eye. The thought of hiding again sounded nice. Absently Alison ran a hand along her collar, getting a small jolt of pleasure in response. The woman took two steps before she heard what sounded like a static distorted gunshot, and something wrapped around her ankles.

Twisting as she fell in the darkness Alison landed on her large butt, her heels falling off in the panic. Looking down Alison saw that strange bulbous cord was wrapped around her ankles, pulsing a light blue. The shocks of pleasure came back as she looked at it, how it had bound her, holding her tight.  
How good it felt to let it cover her more.

Alison could almost feel the material of the collar spread along her neck, the clicking of heels like a pleasure button being pressed over and over. She wanted to cum so bad…  
As Alison came close however, a ray of charity at her situation shone through the thick clouds of lust in her mind, she needed to flee. Reaching around for something, anything, her frantic hands wrapped around a piece of concrete. With genuine terror in her actions Alison began hammering at the cord, the sound of heels getting louder, and her body twitching from pleasure. Finally the cords glow sputtered and faded, and it limply fell away. Alison was about to stand up when a loud clank rung through the night. The sounds of heels had stopped, and from the sound Alisin knew whatever it was now hung right above her. Her gaze slowly moved upward, into the shadows of the open second floor, and she could see something moving. Without another sound it hopped down, her pursuer landing right in front of her. Something resembling a gun seemed to fold into its forearm.

Alison scrambled to her feet as her eyes climbed the humanoid figure that towered over her. Her gaze lingered on its heels, easily 5 inches and very broad. The long boot covered all the way to its mid thigh, sleek black without texture or blemishes. The outline of underwear of the same material drew her attention for a moment before it was torn away by the thing’s long, broad tail. The sheer black limb swaying behind it, adding to its already inhuman appearance. The thing sported large breasts, and Alison felt a twinge of jealousy even in her situation. The thing’s arms were equally alien, seeming to sport large braces that blended in with the rest of it, perhaps storing more than just the gun that had trapped her legs. Worse its head was smooth and bulbous, looking like it wore some kind of helmet, giving it no facial features to judge from. The strange thing seemed to be connected to a heavy metal collar around its neck, the black material being a strange symbol on the front. The whole thing like a black hole, the light from the moon doing nothing to illuminate its form. A shock of unkempt red hair in the form of a ponytail slipping down from its helmet, the only semblance of color in it. The thing was a monster to behold.

As she slowly backed away towards the stairs Alison saw her phone laying on the ground next to the mass of dead cord. The device likely having fallen out of her skirt picked during the fall. The thing seemed to understand her gaze and looked at it too, kneeling down and picking it up. Alison hadn’t noticed but the thing seemed to be twitching. With a pleasure fed fascination Alison watched its tail lazily drape onto its shoulder, and the black tip open up like the maw of some kind of deep sea horror, acting like it had a mind of its own the tail snatched the phone and seemingly swallowed it before morphing back to its original appearance. The thing’s attention moved back to Alison.

The dirty blonde had stopped to watch the spectacle, her thighs rubbing together as thoughts of the tail wrapping around her began to filter into her thoughts. But the thing’s blank face looking at her snapped her out of her fantasies, and she took another cautious step back. The feeling of the metal stairs bumping against her sock covered foot alerting her of her position, and she ran up them. Despite not hearing it following her Alison still felt the pulses of pleasure shoot through her. She had probably cummed at least twice now and the constant state of arousal was beginning to wear on her already tired body. Climbing the stairs,the day’s work now seemed like a far off memory.

Mid way up Alison grunted in frustration as her skirt continued to impede her legs, slowing her down, so with a quick unzip she left them behind, leaving her in just her underwear. She could come back for her wallet after she lost the thing. For a moment Alison thought the collar was rewarding her action, feeling a longer rush of pleasure as her skirt fell to the ground. But it was likely just the cool air on her skin.

Ascended to the top floor Alison looked out at the facility, the moonlight casting a dim light over the concrete maze. For a moment Alison though of catching her breath, the pulling pleasure continuing in the back of her mind. Her hands absently roaming her near nude body as a small gasp escaped her mouth. Looking down movement caught her eye, and without her hands dropping their exploration she strained to see what was below her. In the tangled pipes below she saw another of the latex things, its arms and tail wrapped around a nose redhead as it walked. The thing was thinner then the one chasing Alison, and packed a ponytail. In the back of her mind, beyond the pleasure Alison gave herself a small congratulations. There had been a woman, and it seems she had run into the same thing. The mystery was solved.

Alison watched as the thing walked away, the woman not struggling in its grip, but trying to bring against its body, her mouth half open in obvious pleasure. Alison found herself imagining herself in the same situation, the feeling of the latex on her skin as she tried to bring herself to orgasm. It was not something she had ever gotten off on, but in that moment it felt like a desperate urge. The pulses of pleasure pushing her along. Alison’s eyes glazed over as her mind fell into another fantasy, and this time even when she turned and saw the thing again, she did not break free.

The thing seemed to mimic her, its hands pawing at its body as it jerked and twitched. Alison could feel her breath get ragged with lust as its movements became more aggressive. Finally its body went rigid, it’s back arching and its head thrown back in a silent cry of pleasure and release. In that moment Alison wanted to feel what it was feeling, to be it.

The dirty blonde did not move as it walked towards her, the first steps on unsteady legs before gaining its robotic movements again. The click of the heels all that Alison could hear. With strong hands it pushed her to her knees, and then onto her back. Alison didn’t resist and continued touching herself, her mouth hanging open. The latex wonder seemed to look over her body for a moment, before its tail came around and tore away her bra and panties. The slight pain of the material being pulled against her skin before tearing was lost to Alison, who now could not tear her eyes away.

The tall women stepped forward and robotically spun around, giving Alison a framed view of its huge butt. Reaching down it pried her hands off of her body and tried to lay them flat, in a T-pose, but Alison resisted. She just wanted to stop. To end this game and indulge. The latex woman seemed to think for a moment, staying like a statue before taking her arm and laying it down, and stepping on it. The gap of the heel trapping her arm and holding it down. Alison gave a half hearted attempt before resigning herself to the woman's plan, allowing her other arm to be held down in a similar manner .

Held down, all she could do was cook in pleasure as the woman began to crouch down, obviously determined to sit on her face, perhaps to pretend to have sex? As the abyss of her huge, coveted butt came close, the black material around where her pussy began to vanished. The material seemed to fold into itself, exposing pale skin, and a wet, wanting pussy. In the back of her mind she dimly realized there was a woman under the latex, that it wasn’t some golem. Alison wondered if the woman was even in control of her actions, or if the pleasure was wholly controlling her. Alison’s tongue reached out, trying to meet it as it came close. The dirty blonde had never done something like this before, but suddenly it felt so right. The latex woman came to rest on Alison’s face, the silent woman’s twitches and jerks a sign that she could feel what Alison was doing, and she clumsily tried to use her tongue to please her pursuer. The feeling of the latex on her bare skin felt amazing, and Alison wished she could feel it on more of her body.

For a few minutes Alison’s mind drifted away from thoughts, everything falling away besides the pussy in front of her, and the oh so good feelings the collar was pumping into her. She could feel something slithering across her belly, the woman’s tail likely, and gave a small gasp into the dominating woman’s sex as is easily slid into her own wet pussy. It felt like a dream, being filled by the smooth latex. As the tail started pumping into her she realized that it was moving in time with her tongue. In response Alison redubbled her efforts, her fat butt and hips meeting the tails thrusts as she delved deeper into the latex women’s pussy.

The experience was intense, and heavenly. One that came to an end far too soon as Alison felt her body peak, and tense as an orgasm ran through her body. The last of her energy spent the dirty body lay limp on the ground, exhausted as she tried to catch her breath. The woman seemed to realize this and stood up, allowing Alison air.  
The nude woman had no fight left in her, whatever was to happen so be it. Powerful arms scooped her up and removed her socks as Alison snuggled into the latex embrace. The dirty blonde sighing in content as she felt the tail drape over her body as well, like a seatbelt. Her thoughts turned to the woman she saw, and how content she felt, and Alison knew she was feeling the same thing. Fake from the collar or not, it was a divine experience.

As they moved Alison had trouble discerning her emerging fantasies from what was actually happening as time lost focus. The feeling of kisses across her naked body, of warm hands and lust filled words, the tightness of the tail around her body, the clicking of heels, ever present in her mind. Dully Alison recognized that she was being taken to the plant's main building, the main doors having been torn away, allowing them to simply walk in. Alison tried to take in the ruined building but every thought was tainted by lust. Being held against the wall with its peeling paint as her latex dominator’s tail fucked her. Or eating it out as it lay on the smashed desk in an office they passed. The idea of submitting to it and its plans had continued to grow in Alison’s mind since she had first given in. The promise of more pleasure becoming far too difficult for her tired mind to push back against, if she even truly wanted to.

Despite how lust drunk her mind had become from the collar, even the manipulation could not divert Alison’s awe at the sight she beheld as she was carried into the plant's main room.

There high above was a ship. The once likely majestic thing, a pitiful ruin, embedded into the ceiling. Twisted beams and concrete covered iron bars wrapping around its ruins hull like a spiderweb. It was alien, that much was certain. The thing looked like a whale, caught and tied up, the belly of the ship having been torn open, and the mass of debris and technology spilling onto the work floor below. On the ground Alison could not hope to count just how many latex women there were, the many bodies hurrying about, each walking with a deterrent pace off somewhere or working on something. The entire floor was littered with makeshift tech, the great cables from the ship attached to half hazard attempts at replicating the tech visible inside the ship from its great wounds. Like the trapped and dead ship was trying to spread beyond its hull. All around the room the shrill cries of mechanical beeps grating metal and moans of pleasure hung in the air.

As Alison was carried amongst the control panels and generators she shrank into her captors arms. Even with the near mind numbing arousal this was all strange and terrifying to see. Witnessing strange things, like a line up of the women entering a booth to undergo some kind of maintenance, mechanical arms running across their bodies as a thin plug attached to the base of their skull for a few moments. Only for another to take its place when it left.

Her captor took a hard right, turning on a dime, filling her vision with a long, manufactured hallway of glass colander. The walls were made of scrap, and as they entered Alison could see the empty expanse of the floor on either side, as if it had been built to mimic hallways of the enclosed ship above. Great beeping machines sat above each of the cylinders, with black cables leading to the ship. Before Alison could look up in awe further, her captor tossed her into one of the cylinders. The glass closed behind her as the dirty blonde got to her feet. Her captor simply stood there, red hair now wrapping around her shoulder. With her expressionless face Alison felt like she was looking at something less than human, regardless of who was inside, the thing before her was a monster. And yet she still could not stop thinking about getting on her knees and begging for help reaching an orgasm.

The first thing Alison noticed was the silence, the many sounds of the facility shut out by the tube’s material. Only her quickened breath filled the silent void. Her skin felt so hot now, like she’d spent too long lounging in a hot tub. For a moment Alison savored it, before the silence was torn away by a distorted static that washed away every other sense. Alison recoiled , her hands latching over her ears to no avail as her train of thought simply vanished. As she struggled to collect herself she was met with a pang of pleasure, and a sing-song female voice filling her head.

Cleanse complete

Commencing processing of prisoner error:contact security officer

Thank you for submitting for reduced sentence

System error:can not connect to Federation database

Cease operation errorerrorerro-

The artificial voice cut out midway, walking to a distorted echo and static. Even in Alison’s addled and submissive mind she could tell something had gone wrong here, that the owners of the ship were not in control. Perhaps they had given into temptation and themselves became the latex women wandering around, or perhaps a computer malfunction caused the system to turn on the crew.

Alison’s attention was so focused she did not notice two thin mechanical arms snake down from the top, a, black rubber pad held in each, until they were pressed onto her ears like headphones. Alison’s shock was redoubled as she felt a quick sharp pinch in her head, followed by more of that awful static sound. Keeping at a low level it did not stop this time, making it very distracting. Alison tried to take the headphones off but they seemed to be stuck tight to her head, just missing catching any of her hair. 

_Please remain calm Prisionar:errorer ___

____

_You have been connected to the uplink, and soon will be rewarded for your obedience. ___

______ _ _

_Just let the federation take care of you while you serve out your sentence. ___

_______ _ _ _

Alison refused to listen to the voice as it babbled on, and instead found herself banging on the tube, the material shuttering from her blows but not budging. All the while the drone before her simply continued to stare. For a brief moment Alison wondered why she had identified the woman as a drone, but a rush of pleasure and static washed the question away. A second wave of pleasure rolled through Alison’s tired body as she dropped to her knees, the dirty blonde having long since lost count, but pegged it at some kind of record. Looking up as she caught her breath again Alison found her gaze on the drone, still standing stock still before her.

_______ _ _ _

The tired woman's eyes drifted towards its crotch, the taste and memories of her face being smothered by that pussy lingering in her mind. To have another go, to have those strong hands pull her close would be amazing. So engrossed was Alison in her fantasy that it took several moments for her to notice her tank filling up, a black, viscous liquid already lapping at her body. Raising a hand Alison dully watched it slide off her skin, leaving some behind, coloring her a pitch black. Just like the drone before her.  
Getting to her feet Alison watched a detached curiosity as it continued to rise, her mind still thinking of sex. The substance was warm, and felt like the drones skin pressing against her. 

_______ _ _ _

_Please relax as your new self bonds with your body. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_As a drone of the USS: Data not Found you will serve your sentence diligently. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_As a better, perfect being. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alison did nothing at all as it slowly rose, letting it reach her thighs before even thinking of moving. The warmth had given way to a new sensation, one Alison could not place from any experience, but she assumed it was like kisses being placed on her body. As if the substance had fat, juicy lips and was giving deep kisses, almost enough to leave a blemish. When it finally reached her pussy a jilted gasp rang out as she felt a kiss right on her lips, an unseen tongue parting them slightly. Her imagination aflame Alison looked down at the liquid void below her and imagined several women lovingly attending to her on a great bed, their soft lips caressing her body as they made their way up, the sounds of many others around her in the throat of pleasure like a symphony of lust. The dirty blonde’s mouth hung open as her wide eyes stayed glued to the voluptuous women already teasing her nipples and kissing her neck. It felt like heaven as their whispers of pleasure and relaxation sank into her mind.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A mechanical click brought Alison partially out of her fantasy, the woman dissolving into a sea of blackness that rolled around the tank, stopping at her collar. The ever diligent device seemed to be working overtime in sync with the substance. Moving her body around Alison didn’t notice any change, save for the pleasant warmth on her skin. Another hydronic sound filled the tube, like a tight seal being forced to open, and Alison watched the blackness begin to drain away. An uneven smile spread across her face as the women around her remained, kissing and caressing her skin. Without a hint of fear Alison looked at her now black clad body and understood she was becoming a drone.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All around her mechanical arms dropped down from the ceiling of the tube Some blowing hot air across her body while others attended to her still body. Tiny mechanical fingers working her new second skin like clay while tubes from above pumped more of the black substance on her. Massaging her body, letting the feelings soak into her core.  
Alison wanted it, wanted to feel complete, to give in and let her fantasies take her away.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Only when she felt something large move around her hips did she take notice of what was actually happening. Something was wrapping around her body like underwear, though her coveted skin was still enjoying the sweet kisses. A tingling sensation on her tailbone caused Alison to sluggishly crane her gaze backward, and she watched as a tail like the drone’s rose to meet her vision. With a quick motion the tip of the tail pressed against her parted lips, as if to give a reassuring kiss to tell her everything was okay.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Your tail is an imported tool for subding and capturing runaway prisoners. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The voice continued to drone on without a hindrance.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_These will be your tools, your new purpose. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Thick padding was pasted onto her arms and mechanical parts were fitted into it, her arms quickly feeling heavy with tools, the voice meticulously explaining every single one, feeding Alison's mind the information on how to use all of them. Her body bounced up without warning, her massive ass making up for what little movement her flat chest could provide. Looking down Alison took in the new shape of her feet, her sole arching as it was elevated, the heels she now wore at least 5 inches. The women took a nervous step, expecting the worst, but the movement felt as natural as could be, as if she was meant to wear them. Any feelings of concern were washed away in the waves of static and lust rolling around her head. She felt her tail caress her thigh briefly before taking its proper place seating behind her. It all felt so right, like it was what should be happening.  
A hiss from above almost drew Alison’s attention, before soft lips on her nipple brought her back to what was important. Her eyes wide and blank, staring at delights only she could see. The rubber that covered her body crawled up her body, bypassing the collar that once stopped it and covered her open mouth, forming a rubber gag. A helmet, identical in look to the rest of the drones inched down from above, sliding smoothly over her head. A mechanical click signifying the finality of its placement. For a moment Alison saw darkness again, but. then she was brought to her knees from pleasure, and her vision exploded with color. Her flickering fantasy solidifying, an endless bed of sex, a heaven.As her mind was lost, the women felt a final rush of defiance, tiny embers of her mind pushing back in a last effort, but they were easily extinguished once and for all.  
Alison’s eyes centered on a powerful woman crawling towards her, the soft bed straining under the towering womens frame. Her sharp red hair was tied into a long, beautiful ponytail. No words were exchanged as Alison let the Amazon lay her down and find a seat on her face, and Alison was happy to wrap her arms around the womens waist and taste her own submission, her bliss.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Far beyond the trapped consciousness of Alison, the computers in the helmet that adorned her head set to work. Linking up with its mother computer the weak willed woman's mind was connected to the ship's virtual prison, to keep her occupied so her consciousness remained docile. Her body however would find a higher purpose, a broken directive from a prison ship that had strayed far from its intended use.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With slow, deliberate movements the drone that was once Alison rose to her feet. It looked out to its sister drone, the two a mirror image of perfection. Its human history twitched as pleasure continued to wrack its body, but the drones mind simply awaited instruction, purpose. The response from the mother computer was swift and short.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Capture escaped prisoners: error remaining. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Convert into drones. ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Deal out punishment. ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The tube opened and the two drones marched back into the clutter of the facility floor. Their minds were empty, and they were perfect as they were.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
